thesargassectorfandomcom-20200213-history
United Rebel Alliance
The United Rebel Alliance, Rebels or the Anti-Dominion Resistance was a set of anti-Dominion factions that were formed after the fall of the Confederation of Human Planets and the rise of Arcturus Cygnus' Cygnian Dominion. The most prominent factions were the Throne Fighters, former Confederate forces, Domionion Resistance Forces, and ex-Anti-Confederate Forces who defected from the Dominion, as well as a few Dominion military defectors.. The URA had members who joined for many different reasons: some just hated the Dominion, others fought for a idealistic future, while others simply joined out of pay as mercenaries. However, most soldiers in the URA were volunteers, with the majority believing the Dominion was far too authoritarian. The URA defeated the Cygnian Dominion at the height of its power, and controlled almost 65% of its planets and 75% of its population by the time the Dominion was abolished. After the abolishment of the Cygnian Dominion, almost every world in the ex-authoritarian state joined the URA, as did many other formerly independent planet-states who had lent support to the URA. History Formation The United Rebel Alliance was formed after the secession of Zachary Cygnus and his forces from the Cygnian Dominion and the transfer of ex-Confederate forces to his command by their leader, Confederate general Eric Talman. They quickly showed themselves as an uber-efficient fighting force against the Dominion: well-led, well-armed and competent forces who fought with a purpose. There was, however, friction between the various factions, causing some plans to inevitably fail due to a lack of unit cohesion. Fighting the Dominion The origins of the URA were intertwined with the fall of the Confederation of Human Planets, long a bastion of stability, if not moral superiority. A multitude of factions and a web of alliances, along with planets that suddenly found themselves independent of the Confederacy, created chaos in the first months of the Cygnian Dominion. Vulpes Imperitus In 2506, the Cygnian Dominion temporarily fell and the Vulpes Imperitus rose. The URA survived and fought on against the newly minted semi-totalitarian empire. However the Vulpes Imperitus was, ironically, more free than both its predecessor and the eventual Cygnian Empire by the end of Zachary's reign. The Vulpes Imperitus succeeded in turning many rebels from the cause, with promises of full amnesty and correlating ranks in the Vulpes Armed Forces. Many accepted, causing the URA to lose ground and the majority of the worlds it had gained while in conflict with the Dominion, reduced again to a meandering fleet of ships, under crewed and under armed to fight the Dominion's armadas. In 2508, the Vulpes Imperitus fell to the United Rebel Alliance and the United Sol Coalition, as well as the Deinosect onslaught, the latter two of which had joined in the massive Sargasian conflict in late 2507. The conflict against the Vulpes Imperitus ended with the death of its emperor, Ark Tsuki, whose actions, words, and offers before and during the final battle traumatized Zachary. Not wrong, just a bit outdated. Re-Establishment of the Cygnian Dominion After the defeat of the Vulpes Imperitus and the restoration of the Cygnian Dominion, the URA went back to fighting its old foe, as well as the critically exhausted Sargasian Expedition, which later fractured following the loss of their leaders, Ji'Kyun Suh, Alexei Daronov, and Artyom Liyesovich, with many of their remaining forces retreating back to their nearest worlds and leaving a small garrison at their stronghold of Vlast. In the following power vacuum, the USC attempted to claim control, alienating the URA, but was usurped by Arcturus Cygnus, who abandoned the URA in order to regain his power. Many of the Dominion forces who had defected from the Vulpes Imperitus with the deposed Arcturus Cygnus left with him again, but the URA gained even more followers and soldiers from their publicity in the fight against the Vulpes Imperitus, being seen as the most noble and fair of the three factions that had fought it. Finishing off the Dominion After many more months of conflict, the Dominion, severely weakened by successive coups and multiple fronts in their civil war, was dealt a serious blow in the form of the apparent death (capture) of Arcturus Cygnus I, forcing the Cygnian Dominion to capitulate. Their formal surrender was signed by Robert Wallis, the supreme commander of the Dominion Armed Forces. Post-Dominion Era After the surrender of the Dominion, the United Rebel Alliance formed an interim government and was later disbanded following the formation of the Cygnian Empire with Emperor Zachary Cygnus I as its head. The survivors of the URA were melded into the armed forces of the Cygnian Empire as elite legions (armies) and special forces. This was both practical and political: having served years in a multitude of complicated theaters and conflicts, these soldiers were capable and had proven their worth. The political side was that these special legions got extra pay and bonuses, a reward for their services to Zachary and the nascent Empire. Category:United Rebel Alliance Category:Dominion Resistance Forces Category:Cygnian Empire Category:Throne Fighters Category:Faction